charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
and Patty as spirits]] A Spirit, also known as a Ghost, is what a deceased person's soul becomes when they die, unless that person is reincarnated after death. Some stay on earth when they are unable to move on to the afterlife past the spiritual plane. Usually this occurs when a person either had unfinished business in life, such as a betrayal of some sort causing their death, or when their death was so quick their mind just simply hasn't accepted it. Of course, sometimes there may be multiple cases, or perhaps even entirely different reasons they are unable to move on. When a person becomes a ghost they gain the power to phase through objects and beings (though for practical filmmaking reasons, they typically don't fall through floors and such), however their form often varies. They may be transparent and hazy such as in the case of Elias Lundy or corporeal as with Charlene. Some ghosts like Rick and Nathan Lang are transparent but crystal clear, not hazy. Mark Chao, the first ghost encountered in the series, was invisible to everyone except magical beings, but to those he appeared undistinguishable from a live person. In I Dream of Phoebe when Phoebe and Paige became ghosts Chris stated they could haunt anybody they wanted. In addition to this, some spirits can channel rage or anger into plasma balls and attack their victims with it. This is seen in "Love's a Witch" when Olivia Callaway attacks Richard Montana's father with it. Ectoplasmic Residue There is a potion Piper used in "Love's A Witch" that can determine if there is ectoplasmic residue on an object. With the correct ingredients, once the suspected object is dropped within the potion, it will glow white if ectoplasmic residue is present. Spells To Summon the Dead :Hear these words, :Hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, :I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. Seance Spell :Beloved unknown Spirit, :We seek your guidance, :We ask that you commune with us :And move among us. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. To Call for a Spirit :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. ::When known, replace "unknown spirit" with name. Vanquish There are several methods to vanquish a ghost. Spell :The first is in the form of a spell, however one has to be a Ghost or at least on the :spirit plane to make it work: :To Vanquish a Ghost ::"Ashes to ashes ::Spirit to spirit ::Take his soul ::Banish this evil." :Used in Season 1, 4 and 5 ::To vanquish a ghost and return him to his rest Potion :The second method is to make a potion and pour it over the bones/ashes of the ghost's :remains. :Used in Season 2 and Season 6 ::To Send An Evil Ghost to Judgment ::Banishing a Ghost Death or Destroying the haunted :Alternatively, if the ghost is haunting to curse someone or something then if one :destroys/kills the object of the curse then the ghost is vanquished. :Used in Season 2 ::Reckless Abandon Powers & Abilities Ghosts usually develop powers after their deaths. The rage and anger sometimes fuels their ghostly powers to make them strong. However, if a Ghost was a Witch or another magical being during their life, they will retain their original powers as well. * Wisping * Intangibility * Hovering * Possession * Invisibility * Sensing * Adjusting * Summoning * Electrokinesis (Elias Lundy) * Plasma Balls (Olivia Callaway) * Corporealization (only a few) List of Appearances *Penelope Halliwell "Grams" (Every Season) *Patty Halliwell (Every Season but Season 6) ;Season 1 *Mark Chao ("Dead Man Dating") *Jackson Ward ("The Power of Two") ;Season 2 *Elias Lundy ("Reckless Abandon") *Martha Van Lewen ("Reckless Abandon") *Charlene Hughes ("Ex Libris") ;Season 3 *Andras - the spirit of rage ("Power Outage") *Ariel ("PreWitched") ;Season 4 *Clyde ("A Paige from the Past") *Frankie ("A Paige from the Past") *Lulu ("A Paige from the Past") *Rick Lang ("Saving Private Leo") *Nathan Lang ("Saving Private Leo") *Maria ("Saving Private Leo") *Angela Provazolli ("Trial by Magic") ;Season 5 *Isis ("Y Tu Mummy Tambien") *Necromancer ("Necromancing The Stone") ;Season 6 *Olivia Callaway ("Love's A Witch") ;Season 7 *George ("Show Ghouls") *Count Rouget ("Show Ghouls") *Marie ("Show Ghouls") ;Season 8 *The Triad in spirit form ("Gone With The Witches" - "Forever Charmed") See also *Spirit Board *Spirit Killer *Spirit Extractor *Spirit Mover Category:Magical beings Category:Ghosts